Blood of a Rose
by Codyknight22
Summary: What started off as a trip to get milk late at night turned into something a lot more then Ruby could have ever imagined. Cinderruby, rated M for death and blood drinking, based on Kinzaibatsu's AU, Vampire!Cinder.


Blood of a Rose

**Something else that I want to write****. Based on kinzaibatsu91's AU on tumblr, yes I'm trash. Brief note, in this story Ruby is 18 and Yang is 20. Let's get going.**

It was rare that you would see a girl alone at a store at this hour, even rarer given who the girl was.

She wore a red hoodie with a white back accompanied by a comfortable pair of jeans. She had a pair of red vans to match the color scheme of most of her outfit. Her brunette, messy hair was tipped with slight red highlights. What stood out most was her silver eyes and bright expression. Her name was Ruby Rose, and she was not the type to go out at night.

But tonight was not like most nights. Ruby had been requested to get milk for them at the convenience store by her older sister (and roommate), Yang. Yang had forgotten to get the milk, and so she suddenly realized that she needed some. She was about to go out, but Ruby volunteered. She wanted to do it herself, though Ruby wasn't sure as to why.

Ruby picked up a carton of milk, and walked straight up to the counter. She handed them off to the cashier, who looked at her boredly.

"That'll be 1.30," he said. Ruby, not wanting to waste any time, handed off the lien willingly and watched as he slowly went about his work.

"What's a young girl like yourself doing out on her own on a night like this?" He asked.

"Just getting milk," Ruby said, trying to keep up her cheery tone.

"Ain't you been hearing the stories?" He asked, his tone adopting a more mysterious tone. "They say that people have been attacked, even killed, and all that appears to have happened is that they're suddenly missing their blood." He held a serious look for a few moments, but then burst out laughing. "Ain't it such foolery?"

"Yeah," Ruby said with a smile, not wanting to delay her purchase any more. While she may not have believed the story that the man had told her, she also didn't want to be out at this time of night.

"Here's your milk," he said, handing over a plastic bag. "Have a nice evening."

"You too," she replied, walking out of the store quickly.

She hurried her way through the streets, trying to reach a good point quickly. Ruby noticed an alleyway, one that she knew to be a shortcut towards her street. She hadn't taken it the first time because she was nervous, but now she was more nervous about being out at this hour still.

_Just go through fast, _she thought. Ruby took in a deep breath, and walked quickly through alleyway. She kept her head down, and her feet moving. She had almost made it to the end when she felt a sting on her neck.

"Aah," she winced. Ruby turned around, and saw a bat flying away from her. "Stupid bat," she grumbled. Ruby felt her neck, and brought her hand around to face her. She saw the red of her own blood, and she let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't traumatizing, but Ruby certainly did not appreciate what had just happened.

She put her head back down, and became even more determined to reach home soon.

The bat that had bit Ruby flew towards a nearby wall. It landed safely, and watched the girl it had just taken a bite out of carefully. Once she was safely out of view, it began to change. The bat grew larger and lost it's bat form, trading it out for a human shape instead. After a few more moments, a woman sat where the bat once had.

She had long black hair, and was wearing a dark red shirt with a black jacket that had red sleeves and a high collar over it. She had on a pair of black leggings with black boots. What was most noticeable was her eyes. Unlike the rest of her very dark color palette, they were a brilliant shade of amber.

"Well, well," she said softly. "It has been a very long time since I tasted blood that was so sweet, I will not waste this one like I did the last one. I'll be seeing you again soon... Little Red." The woman smiled, and shifted herself back to a bat before taking flight again.

_Ruby and Yang's Apartment_

Ruby walked into the home, and placed the milk on the counter.

"Yaaaaaaaang!" Ruby called out. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaang! I'm baaaack!"

"Jeez Ruby, you don't have to yell," someone called back. A woman entered into the room immediately. She was tall, blonde, and very, very muscled. She wore a yellow crop top with a pair of orange shorts, and her eyes were lilac.

"You don't come when I don't yell," Ruby replied simply. Without waiting for anything else, Ruby pointed over to the counter where the drinks were on.

"Oh, nice, thanks again Rubes," Yang said. She briefly ruffled Ruby's head, and picked up the milk. "So anything interesting or spooky happen?"

"I got bitten by a bat," Ruby grumbled, feeling over her neck again.

"So what's up now? You gonna grow fangs or something on me?"

"I hope not." Yang smiled again, and walked over to the couch.

The apartment itself wasn't much. It was a simple, four room apartment. You entered in through the front which was also where the couch and small television lay. The second room contained the small kitchen space and makeshift dining room table. The third room was sealed off from the other two, and it's where the sisters had their beds. The final room was the bathroom. The apartment was mostly bare, containing only a few stray pictures of their family.

"A bat, huh?" Yang asked. "Are you sure you're not imagining things?" Ruby turned her head around for Yang to see the plainly visible bite mark, and the sister stared at it. "Huh."

"Yeah, I know," Ruby grumbled. "I was doing juuuuust fine too. Then that stupid bat came in and bit me." She shook her head, and looked over at the bedroom.

"I'm just gonna sleep," she said. "I'm kind of tired."

"G'night Rubes," Yang called out. "Love you."

"Love you too Yang." In truth, Ruby wasn't overly tired. That incident with the bat had spooked her a little bit more then she had let on. Ruby was still very much so closer to the adolescent side of maturity still, and hearing a story from the store clerk (though she laughed it off) and then being bitten by a bat had left her a tad spooked. She knew it was silly, but that didn't stop her overactive imagination from drawing conclusions where there were most likely none to be drawn.

_Just sleep it off, _Ruby thought as she entered her bed. _Just... Sleep... It off..._

_The Next Night_

The bat fluttered close by the Rose/Xiao Long apartment. It had been at rest for the entire day, but once dusk came in, it had started to float by the residence.

After the prior night, she wanted to taste that sweet blood again. She didn't just want, she _craved _it. It was strange, rarely did a taste get the better of her, but here she was, waiting for her chance to go in for one more bite.

Ruby was unaware of the bat's presence, and felt no real concern given that it wasn't even late out. She casually walked outside, blissfully unaware of the eager bat roosting nearby. The moment it could see her, the bat dove down, and got a very fast bite right on Ruby's neck.

"ACK!" Ruby shouted. She turned, and swatted blindly in the direction of the bite. Before it left, the bat took a bite at Ruby's arm as well. "YANG!" She shouted. At that, the bat left. The aid from the second girl may have been much for her to deal with in her bat form, and she'd rather avoid any unpleasantries in her human form before then.

Yang came outside, and noticed the blood dripping from Ruby's arm and neck.

"Oh what happened?" Yang asked.

"A freaking bat attacked me!" Ruby complained. "I thought it was gonna keep it up, that's why I called you. Can you help me?"

"Can I?" Yang said jokingly. But without another moment, she moved Ruby's arm up, and had her tilt her head down. She walked her sister inside in that awkward position to clean her up.

In a nearby alley, the bat landed safely, and shifted back into her humanoid figure. She licked her lips, and looked back in the direction of the girl's house.

"I am not done here," she whispered. "A taste so sweet cannot be ignored."

Back in their apartment, Yang got Ruby had wiped off Ruby and properly treated the bites.

"Jeez Rubes," Yang said. "Maybe you should stop wearing bat bait every time you go outside. That's two nights in a row." Ruby just pouted, and Yang sighed. "C'mon Rubes, it sucks sure, but really it's not too terrible. I mean, at least you didn't come to me saying it was the same bat."

"How does that make this situation worse?" Ruby asked.

"Doesn't really, but at least I don't think you're crazy too," Yang admitted. Ruby grabbed the nearest pillow, and threw it directly at Yang's head. Yang took the hit, and pulled Ruby close. "Ahhh, you'll be fine baby sis, maybe don't go outside tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Sure," Ruby mumbled.

But Yang was wrong, Ruby did think it was the same bat. She thought it was crazy, and it wasn't possible, but something seemed... Similar. She hadn't gotten a great look at the bat in both the first and second attack, but the eyes. They weren't what she expected to see in bat's eyes. They (in her memory) were brilliant, beautiful really, and amber. Amber eyes...

That couldn't be right. Amber eyes like that on a bat.

_I've been watching too much T.V, _Ruby thought.

"Can you get me some food?" Ruby asked. "I'm feeling a little... Light headed."

_Cause now I'm imagining things._

"Sure," Yang said. She got up and walked over to the fridge. "Any preferences?"

"Anything," Ruby called out. "Surprise me."

"You got it."

Over the next few days, things carried on at a more normal pace. Ruby didn't have to go out at night, thus keeping her free of any weird bat attacks. She would've gone out had she been called upon to, but she wasn't required to.

As for the woman, she was left feeling slightly hopeful but she remained patient. The time would come for when she would be able to act again, and she hoped that time would be soon.

In Ruby and Yang's apartment, the women's chance was growing.

"Did you really forget to buy milk again?" Ruby asked with a heavy sigh.

"We still had some when I went shopping the other day," Yang argued.

"But we weren't gonna have enough!" Ruby fired back.

"Well y'know what they say, hindsight is 20/20." Yang went to grab some money, but Ruby held her hands up.

"Just give it to me," Ruby said dejectedly. "I'll take it, and I'll get the milk."

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

"Yeaaaaaaah."

"How much was it?"

"It was like, 3 lien."

"Really?"

"Yeaaaah." Ruby was really only lying so that she could get some kind of snacks with it to make this trip worthwhile.

"Alright." Yang handed over the lien, and Ruby walked out the door instantly.

"I'll be back," Ruby called out.

"See ya," Yang replied.

Ruby walked through the streets and took the alleyway shortcut. She wanted to get this done quickly, and it seemed like it'd be easiest to go through the alleyway.

However, what she hadn't realized, was that the bat hovered nearby. The bat's fangs widened into a wide grin, and it landed in a small, hidden section of the alley. She quietly went back into her human form, and waited for her pray to walk by.

Ruby hustled past the place where the woman was hidden, and was wrapped in her own thoughts.

_How did Yang forget the milk again? _Ruby wondered. _At least I got money for snacks now... Maybe that'll be worth it._

"Little Red," someone said from behind her. Ruby slowly turned around, and saw a woman standing right behind her. She noticed her brilliant eyes, long black hair, and black and dark red jacket. Ruby's eyes widened for a moment, and she stared dumbfounded at the woman in front of her.

_That's... That's a pretty lady, _Ruby thought.

"Are you lost?" The woman asked. "This place isn't exactly safe, you know." She walked up, and stood just in front of Ruby.

"Err, yeah," Ruby said awkwardly. "I, uh, got attacked by a bat a few nights ago." Ruby looked down at the ground for a few moments, took in a deep breath, and then looked back at the woman.

"You seem nice," Ruby began. "But uh, I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers."

"Strangers?" The woman said, her mouth curling into a small smile. She stepped forward, and grabbed ahold of Ruby's face. Now Ruby began to feel panicked. "We're not exactly strangers, you know. We've met before." Ruby's eyes grew very wide, as the look in the women's eyes started to seem familiar.

"The little bat that bit you?" The women said, staring directly into Ruby's eyes. "That was me."

Ruby felt her heart drop.

Her fears had just been confirmed.

The women smiled, showing off two fangs in her mouth.

"Now let me taste that sweet blood of yours," she said seductively. Ruby began to move around in the women's grasp, but the struggle did nothing.

"Please, let me go!" Ruby begged. "I promise, I won't say anything about you!"

"Oh, my dear Ruby Rose," the women said. Now Ruby felt her heart skip a few beats.

She knew her name.

"Do you believe that I'm going to kill you?" The women continued. "Why would I waste such sweet blood? Oh no, of course I won't kill you, I just want another taste." Ruby frantically flailed, which actually broke the grip of the women, and she turned to run. The women ran up behind Ruby, catching her only in a few moments.

"Don't try to outrun me, Ruby," she said. "I am much faster then any human ever could be."

"W-w-who are you?" Ruby stuttered. The women let out a laugh, and lifted Ruby's hand up.

"Cinder," she said simply. She gently kissed the top of Ruby's hand. "Cinder Fall." Cinder then took a bite into her arm. Ruby let out a shriek, but another hand covered her mouth before she could continue. Cinder lifted her head up from Ruby's arm, and looked her in the eyes. Ruby was breathing hard and fast, Cinder could feel it against her hand. But her eyes were not quite what she had been expecting.

"Hm, well then Little Red," Cinder said. "You are definitely not used to me, or not afraid of me, but yet you're not acting how most people normally do. You seem... Pleased." Cinder moved her hand from Ruby's mouth, and she just stared Cinder in the eyes.

"L-l-l-look," Ruby managed. "I-I-I just want to go."

"Oh, I'm sorry Little Red, but I cannot do that," Cinder said. "You see, I want to know what you want."

"To go home!" Ruby said. "Otherwise, I'm gonna yell!"

"Hm, that seems problematic," Cinder said. She let go of Ruby, and she stumbled back. Ruby raised up her shaking arm, and stared at the two new bite marks. "Run along now," Cinder said with a tilt of her head. "Get your milk." Ruby started to move, but Cinder grabbed onto her arm just before she left. "However, if you think that I'm going to let you go and never see you again, you're sadly mistaken."

"Please leave me alone," Ruby whined.

"I won't," Cinder said. "And if you think that I'll leave you be, you're sadly mistaken. Come here willingly one night every week, or I will come to you. And I promise you, Little Red, it won't be pretty."

"Please," Ruby muttered. Cinder looked closely at Ruby's eyes, ensuring that Ruby knew what she was saying. "Okay..." Ruby gave in. Cinder smiled widely, and leaned in close to Ruby.

"I'll be tasting you again next week, Little Red," she whispered. Cinder let go of Ruby, and Ruby took off in a sprint towards the store.

Cinder smiled at the sight of the running girl, and she looked away from the girl.

"And I will look forward to it," she said quietly to herself.

Ruby couldn't hear Cinder, nor did she really care. All Ruby knew was that she was completely spooked by the encounter with the woman. All Ruby wanted was to go home and rest, but she still had to get the milk. Ruby did know that Cinder wouldn't necessarily pursue her for one more week, and that meant one week of peace.

_A Few Days Later_

Cinder was perched atop a roof(as her bat form) nearby the Rose/Xiao Long residence. Even though she could not enjoy her next snack from the girl yet, Cinder still took the opportunity to watch upon her little sweet treat.

She saw Ruby move around within the house, talking with her sister freely. Both of them were smiling widely, and it seemed as though they were enjoying themselves. It made Cinder smile slightly, but it wasn't in that cruel way that she normally seemed to posses. Despite her threats, the girl was still enjoying herself. It truly was cute.

But it didn't take Cinder's mindset away from what she wanted to accomplish. She had a goal in mind, and that goal was incredibly clear. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching it, nothing at all.

_Rose/Xiao Long Apartment_

"And that's why you don't forget to tip your waitress."

"Yang, that was a little extreme."

"Dude was rude. What else am I gonna do?"

"Not that."

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad!"

"YES IT WAS!"

Both girls erupted into laughter over the little conversation of what Yang had gotten into at work. More often then not, her boss sent her out whenever he had a customer that was notoriously tough. Yang would always crack them, and it wasn't in a way to completely deter them from ever coming back... Sometimes.

"Ah well, life's life," Yang said casually. "I still got paid at the end of the day." Yang walked around to the couch, and jumped onto it casually.

"Speaking of," she called out. "What're you thinking of for a job? You probably should be getting one soon."

"Ah, who knows," Ruby said casually. "I'll probably just... Be a cashier or something."

"That's way too social for you," Yang countered. "If you don't wanna find one, that's fine by me."

"No, I wanna find one," Ruby protested. "But... It's kind of hard and scary to find one I wanna do for a little bit..."

"There's no pressure on you, Rubes," Yang said. "We'll be getting back to school again soon, you're fine."

"I wanna help though!" Ruby complained.

"And you will," Yang countered. "Go to school, get a degree, make mom proud. You'll be fine." Ruby smiled, and joined Yang on the couch. She curled up with her older sister, and her eyes strayed to the window.

It only took Ruby a few moments for her eyes to latch onto a single bat on a rooftop not too far away. Ruby couldn't overlook it, she couldn't pretend as though it wasn't there. Especially once she noticed the brilliant eyes on the bat, the eyes that could only belong to one.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked. "You look kind of pale."

"F-f-fine," Ruby managed. "J-j-just remembered something." Yang looked at Ruby strangely, knowing full and well that she was lying. But there was little that Yang could do to force Ruby out of the lie.

"I'm gonna get you some medicine," Yang said. She got up, and started to walk to the cabinet.

"N-n-no!" Ruby called out. "I'm fine, I swear!" Yang looked oddly at her younger sister.

"What's with you?" Yang asked. "Like... What's up?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Ruby said pleadingly. "Please, I'm fine." Yang finally returned to the couch, and put an arm around Ruby.

The two sisters lay there for a little bit longer, and Ruby forced herself to look away from the window. She couldn't let Cinder ruin everything for her. Ruby wasn't going to, she couldn't.

_The Next Week_

The days had not gone by quickly for Ruby. They inched along at a very slow rate, and now that the fateful day was there, Ruby couldn't have been less eager.

Tonight she had to meet Cinder. The threats of the woman ensured that Ruby would cooperate no matter what, and Ruby knew that she couldn't back out now. It didn't take her long to come up with a cover, though her cover wasn't going to be overly convincing.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk!" Ruby yelled out to Yang.

"Now? It's so late," Yang said, confusion evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I just feel like it."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be alright." Yang shrugged, and remained on the couch.

"Be home soon, okay?"

"Okay." Ruby hurried out the door, not wanting to spend another moment in what felt heavily to her like a lie.

Ruby hurried down the streets and to the alley. All she wanted was to reach the meeting point as soon as she possibly could, and get this over with.

Once she reached there, Ruby was almost completely out of breath. Sprinting as fast as she could had given her less time to think, and allowed her to get to the meeting spot much faster.

"You seem tired, Little Red."

It was that stupid, sultry voice again.

"I... Ran..." Ruby puffed. "And... Can... We... Just... Do... This...?" Ruby heard Cinder click her tongue, and she could feel the woman kneel down behind her..

"Little Red, do you hate my company that much?" Cinder asked. "Do you really despise the thought of me so much that you don't want to spend any more time in my presence?"

"Yes!" Ruby said, trying to get Cinder to move on.

"Unfortunately, I know you're lying," Cinder whispered quietly. "And just to prove it, just this once, give me your arm." Ruby could see Cinder's hand creep out into her view, and she slowly put her arm out for her.

Cinder bit down softly onto Ruby's skin, and slowly took away some of her blood. Ruby let a small sound escape her mouth, but it wasn't a squeal or scream like she had expected. It was... A mix of several things.

Cinder lifted up her mouth from Ruby's arm, and spun the girl around to face her eyes.

"You can go now, Little Red," Cinder said. "Run along, you've fulfilled your end of the bargain for this week." Ruby nodded, and scurried off. But she was moving considerably slower then she normally did, and it was not something that went unnoticed by Cinder. She wasn't sure as to the exact causes of Ruby's slowed pace, but it still pleased her.

No matter what the exact reason was, it fell into the realm of things that pleased Cinder.

Ruby tried to move faster, but she couldn't. From how fast she had run initially, to the blood she just lost, to her mind, it all slowed her considerably more then she had really realized. What was slowing her most was the state of her mind.

That session was awful, Ruby knew it would be, and she felt as though every session beyond that one were going to be just as awful if not worse. But something about it felt... Better to Ruby. It didn't necessarily feel good, but it not bad either, just strange. It had her worried, plain and simple. Only the coming weeks would tell her exactly what she should feel.

_A Few Weeks Later_

The following weeks didn't do exactly what Ruby was hoping for. They revealed only that every session never escalated anymore then normal, but it always left her feeling a little bit worse then normal. Ruby was careful to make sure that her appearance would appear relatively normal before she returned to the view of her sister, because Yang would ask questions if she saw Ruby looking the way she sometimes did.

For Cinder, the weeks were as enjoyable as possible. It virtually eliminated her need to feed on anyone else, the quality food source always guaranteed to return to her eventually. She knew that she was slowly working her way into Ruby's mind, and it pleased her to no bounds.

This time, Ruby didn't run. She attributed some of that sick feeling to how little energy she had when going to the alley, and therefor she deemed it best if she were to cut out the sprint entirely.

Ruby reached the alleyway a little late, and she simply stood there. Cinder sometimes took a little bit to arrive, and Ruby didn't even have to make the mistake of leaving once to know that it was a bad idea. Ruby stood perfectly calm, no longer fearing that Cinder would go beyond what she and Ruby had agreed to.

"Well, look at who we have here," someone said. Ruby, for a moment, thought that it was Cinder speaking. But then she realized the quality that was different about this voice against Cinder's.

This was a man.

Ruby spun around, and saw a man standing right behind her. He was tall, most likely around six feet, wearing a dark jacket and jeans. His hood was pulled up, not allowing Ruby to properly see his face. What she could see very easily was the knife resting in his hands.

"A little girl got a little lost, did she?" He asked slowly, his voice sounding incredibly menacing.

"N-n-no," Ruby stuttered, backing away from the man out of instinct.

"Hm, I don't believe you," he said, taking a long stride to more then make up for Ruby's single step back. "But it doesn't matter to me either way, I want a few things from you. Any money or valuable possessions would be really appreciated." He held out his free hand, and Ruby looked at it worriedly.

"I-I-I don't have anything," she managed, taking a few more steps away from him.

"Now that's original!" The man exclaimed, amusement plainly evident in his voice. "I only hear that every time I try to work. Funny thing, when I kill them, they always have something on them." He took several steps towards Ruby, until he got her to walk against the wall. "How about I give you one more chance, girl?"

Ruby was petrified. She truly had nothing on her, and she knew that this man would kill her given the chance. She had to think of something fast.

She never got the chance.

There was a slight noise behind the man, something small enough for him to ignore. Until there was a sharp clearing of breath behind him, forcing him to turn. Without even getting another moment to think, a hand closed around his throat and he felt his entire body be lifted into the air. Ruby instantly recognized Cinder, but she felt even more terrified watching her lift this massive man into the air.

"Hm... Threatening such a girl seems a bit beneath even someone like you?" Cinder said very slowly as she felt the life leave his body. He, of course, couldn't reply to her. "Especially given the girl you chose to threaten, that's a very, _very _poor decision." She pressed his flailing body against the other wall, and looked straight into his eyes.

"I don't take kindly to people threatening something so close to my heart," Cinder said, her voice filled with fake empathy. "Oh, I feel as though the only way to properly repay you for the kindness you tried to show to this girl, is to treat you in a similar manner to how you wanted to." Without even wasting another moment, Cinder's grip tightened around the man's throat, completely crushing his windpipe. She dropped him to the ground, and lowered her mouth next to her.

"And now I'll eat very well tonight," she whispered. Her mouth lowered down to his neck, and her fangs sunk straight into it to slowly drain blood from his body. The man's body was so weak, that he barely even struggled before he passed.

The moment Ruby heard Cinder's fangs sink into his neck, she started to walk away. Soon, the walk turned into a run. She just didn't want to be in that alley at that moment. She had to get away from what just happened.

She barely got a few steps outside of it before she felt a strong grip on her arm. Ruby turned, and saw Cinder standing right behind her. The woman was wiping her mouth clean from her kill, and her eyes seemed disapproving of Ruby.

"Did you forget that we still had a session, Little Red?" She asked calmly, as though nothing had happened.

"I... I just... Not... Not that alley," Ruby panted. "Please... I can't..." Cinder nodded, and the grip loosened. She trapped Ruby's hand lightly instead, and started to walk.

"Then we shall go into the next one," Cinder said calmly. "It's of no concern, Little Red, everything shall get better soon enough. We will be done for a week, and I will not arrive late again." Ruby nodded shakily, but followed along with Cinder's lead.

Soon, Cinder came to a stop outside of another alleyway, and gestured for Ruby to walk into the alleyway. The girl complied, too afraid to do anything but, and twiddled her fingers around. She looked behind her, and held her arm out for Cinder. The woman smiled, and took it. But she didn't bite it like she normally did, and instead looked Ruby dead in her eyes.

"I hope you understand why I did what I did," Cinder said, her voice actually sounding slightly apologetic. "I had to protect such a sweet and innocent flower, I did not want to lose it so easily."

"It's fine," Ruby said quickly. "Can you just... Do this please?" Cinder nodded, and took a delicate bite into Ruby's arm. It never hurt too much, and once the shock had gone away (after the first few sessions), it was so much easier to do.

Cinder lifted her head up after a few moments, and wiped her mouth. Ruby turned to leave, but Cinder's hand still held onto her own.

"There's one more thing that I want from you," Cinder said.

"Can I just go home?" Ruby pleaded.

"This one is very simple, I promise you," Cinder said reassuringly. "Just respond in kind." Cinder leaned down, and put her lips onto Ruby's. The younger girl's eyes widened, and she almost fought against it. But she felt intoxicated by the sheer presence of Cinder, even more so by the kiss. Ruby didn't know if it was part of the woman being a vampire, but she felt compelled to kiss back, even without Cinder's request.

So she did.

Ruby kissed Cinder back, and the two of them held it for a few moments. Ruby was the one who had to break out of it, and Cinder titled her head at the younger girl.

"So I was right," Cinder said softly. "Ah, it is good to know, Little Red. I hope you don't mind if this becomes apart of our... Routine." She could see the dazed look on Ruby's face, causing her to smile even more. "Of course not. Run along now, Little Red. You wouldn't want to be too late." Ruby finally shook herself slightly out of the daze, and nodded.

"Right," Ruby said. She turned, and started to run home.

Cinder just watched as the girl sprinted away, trying to reach her home. All that was on her face was a smile, as her eyes glowed with satisfaction.

"I will look forward to the continued escalation of our relationship, Little Red."

**End: I HOPE THERE'S ROOM IN THE DUMPSTER FOR ONE MORE! So this was a lot of fun to do, I don't know if I'll ever work in this AU again but uh, I'm still CinderRuby trash so you may get more out of that ship. Also, I started this when only part 1 of the comic was out, so that's a time ETA. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is always appreciated. **


End file.
